The present invention relates to a medium cassette for placing a medium to be supplied to an image forming apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus having the medium cassette.
A conventional image forming apparatus configured to perform a color printing operation or a monochrome printing operation is provided with a sheet cassette for placing a recording sheet to be printed. A regulating member is disposed in the sheet cassette for regulating a position of the recording sheet laterally and longitudinally, thereby securing printing position accuracy. The sheet cassette is configured such that the regulating member is not easily shifted (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-52858
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, when a maximum amount of sheets are placed in the sheet cassette, and the sheet cassette is attached to the conventional image forming apparatus, a large force may be applied to the regulating member. In this case, the regulating member may be shifted from a regular position. In order to prevent the regulating member from being shifted from the regular position, it may be configured such that the regulating member is attached to the sheet cassette with a relatively large force. However, in this case, a handling property such as adjusting the position of the regulating member may be suffered.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of securely maintaining a position of a regulating member without suffering the handling property of the regulating member even when a large impact is applied to the regulating member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.